Broken Angel
by OceanButterflyFlyAway
Summary: Max and Fang were BFFs for 6 years until Fang had to move. He left Max in Everwild and in doing so dooming her to a place of pain and hurt. When he comes back after 2 years will he be able to save her or just push her further into the darkness. AU FAX!
1. Prologue

**A/N:This is my first fanfic so please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

Prologue

Max's POV

Finally. Today was the day. Today was the day I finally told Fang my secret. A secret that has been haunting me for 8 years.

I started running to his house. I couldn't wait to tell him. I know Fang would understand if I told him. Maybe he would even help me; after all we are best friends.

Fang's POV

Today was the day. The day I have been dreading for 2 weeks. The day I finally tell Max I'm moving. I waited as long as I possibly could to tell her. I didn't want her to feel sad so I just kept putting it off. But I had to tell her today, because tomorrow we were moving, all the way to Florida.

I walked down from my rooming sighing; she was coming over in 20 minutes so we could walk to the park and skate. I wish I didn't have to tell her; I wish I didn't have to move, but if I didn't tell her and just left she would hate me and that was one thing I just couldn't allow. Max was my best friend since the 2nd grade and we always did everything together. Iggy sometimes even joked that she was my twin and not he.

I was so lost in my thoughts that the doorbell made me jump when it rang. Who knew I could reminisce for 20 minutes? I grabbed my backpack and skateboard and ran outside to meet Max.

We walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the park but I could tell she had something on her mind. Once we got to the skate park I decided it was time. I had to tell her now otherwise I would never get my nerve up again.

Max's POV

Fang ran out of the house with his black backpack and skateboard. He nodded at me and we walked in a comfortable silence all the way to the park. Even though it was comfortable I was still a little troubled I was working up my courage to tell him. I decided I would when we got to the park.

"Max," he started. "I-We're best friends right?" He sounded really serious and even a little scared? But that couldn't be right could it? Fang is never scared. Right?

"Of course we are Fang! We've been best friends since the 2nd grade" I replied urgently.

He gave me a slight smile in return. I returned it with small smile of my own. There was a tense silence for a second before I finally decided to break it. Well, it was now or never, I thought as I gather up all my courage.

"Fang, I have something to tell you" I said at the same time he said, "Max, I have something to tell you." We both stopped abruptly when we heard the other talking at the same time. Then we both broke out in smirks. We had a tendency to talk simultaneously. It annoyed the heck out of Iggy and Nudge, Fang's adoptive sister just thought it was "bloody wicked". She loves the Harry Potter movies and can't help but quote it or sound British after she watches them.

I shook my head smiling at the memory. "You go first Fang," I said. He shook his head and said "No you."

"No. I'm fine Fang. You go."

He shook his head. "You."

"You go Fang."

"You" he replied with his _wonderful_ one word answers.

"Fang" I warned. "If you don't go first I will jump on your back and run you into a tree."

He shook his head, but started anyways. "I know that we've been best friends since the 2nd grade and I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but…" he trailed off. I stood there stone still. That was the most I've ever heard him say in one sentence. Ever. Then the words started to sink in. He was sorry? For what?

I motioned for him to continue. "I-I wanted to tell you earlier but I thought that you would be sad or angry with me and I couldn't stand that. But I know that if I didn't tell you, you would hate me even more" he said desperately almost pleading with me to understand. I started getting nervous. He was talking a lot and he was almost pleading with me. Fang never pleads. Never.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm moving to Florida," he says looking down. Those words hit me like a truck. My best friend was moving? To Florida! Florida was all the way across the country. It was so far away from Everwild; sure it would probably feel like California but it was still all the way across the country.

I stood there for a while before finally managing to choke out, "When?"

"Tomorrow" he replied with a pang of sadness. I couldn't help it I was shocked yet again. Tomorrow? How could wait this long to tell me! I was so shocked and so hurt I almost cried. But that was not something I did. I was Maximum Ride, and I never cried. So I did the next best thing. I sucked it up and put on a fake smile.

I lifted up his head and hugged him. He must have been surprised by my hug but he eventually hugged me back. I don't know how long we stayed like that but I know that something changed when I made the choice to hug him. I decided that I wouldn't tell him. I made my choice.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked not breaking the hug.

"I-um well, I forgot" I lied. I couldn't tell him. Not now. We broke apart as he started laughing hysterically, "You-you, are soooooo forgetful!"

I glared at him, trying to keep up my lie. I shook my head and said "Whatever. Well since your leaving tomorrow we better make today awesome!" We shared a smiled and took off. I watched him skate, knowing it was probably the last time I would see him. He turned around and gave me a look that said, "Are you coming or what?"

I shook my head and ran forward dropping into the pit beside him. We lost ourselves in the feeling of skating trying to make today the best day ever.

Fang's POV

I felt so good too finally tell Max. I still can't believe that she forgot what she was gonna tell me. I smiled to myself and just focused on skating with Max because tomorrow I know I would be gone. Now the only thing on my mind was enjoying my last day with Max.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! But keep in mind that this is my first fanfic.**

**I am sooo excited!**


	2. Fang's Return

**Second Chapter!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot that you did thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Fang's POV

We are moving! Yes! I am so happy that happy doesn't even explain it. Now most people would be sad or angry if they found out they would have to move, but not me. Why? Because of a certain someone named Max. She's my best friend and the awesomest person I know.

Okay I've got to calm down now. I am way to happy. I'm FANG after all. I mean I'm Mr. Emotionless rock, I don't show feelings and right now I can feel an insanely huge smile on my face.

"Fang! Open up Fang!" someone banged on my door. Judging by the incessant banging I'm guessing it's Iggy and I ignored his first two warnings.

I yanked open the door "What?" Geez someone needs to calm down. I only ignored him for at least like 5 minutes, I think?

"Dude what have you been doing for the past 40 minutes. You were packed last night!"

"Thinking" I replied. Had I really been thinking for the past 40 minutes? No wonder he was banging on my door he probably thought I was ignoring mom because I didn't want to move.

"Wow! You found you're brain! Congratulations!" he said enthusiastically.

I rolled my eyes, "Funny."

"But seriously what were you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Was it about a certain someone we haven't seen in two years?"

Shoot. He knew me too well; he knows I 'm extremely excited to see Max. I didn't want to lie because he would hold it over me and says I was lying because I was in love with her. Which I'm not; but I don't want to tell him the truth because he would still say I'm in love with so I did what I do best; I shut my mouth and shrugged.

"Okay be like that, whatever," he said smirking. "I just came to tell you that mom says we're gonna leave in 5 minutes, so get your butt and yourself downstairs." "Okay I'll be right down" I said grabbing my bags.

I ran downstairs as fast as I could. I wanted us to get started as soon as possible so I could see Max sooner. I was just about to leave when I heard a shriek coming from outside. I opened the door to see Lissa in our front lawn.

"Is that Lissa?" my sister Nudge asked, popping up right behind me. I nodded and groaned. Lissa is my personal stalker who thinks we were going out. Which we weren't she just kept showing up where I was and claimed we were on a date. It was really creepy.

" My ears just died! Is the creepy stalker chick outside?" Iggy yelled coming out of the kitchen. I cringed at his volume; I hope it didn't make Lissa turn around. She had a tendency to latch herself on to me and rub her face against my chest, it was really, really, REALLY creepy.

"Fangy!" she shrieked. I silently cursed Iggy now she could see me. Shoot! "Is that you? I didn't know you lived around here!" she giggled. I rolled my eyes sure she didn't. I mean I _haven't_ seen her follow me to my house every Tuesday after school. I groaned now she would want to talk to me or worse "talk" to me, which usually means trying to kiss me.

"Lissa, stop being such a STALKER! You keep following Fang everywhere! It's really, really CREEPY" Nudge practically screamed at her. Thank you! Finally someone tells her besides me.

"What are you talking about? I can't go to see my boyfriend whenever I want?" she squawked.

"I'm not your boyfriend."

"Fangy don't try to deny our love."

"I don't love you. Why would I love the delusional stalker who keeps following me EVERYWHERE!" I said my voice rising.

"Fangy! How can you be so cruel" she said tearing up. I internally groaned hoping she would leave if I had a scowl on my face. "Lissa, this is just pathetic. Get it through your thick SKULL! He doesn't LIKE you!" Nudge screamed.

"Fine! I'm breaking up with you!" she yelled running away. "Finally. I thought she would never leave" I said giving Nudge a hug.

"Now, if that's all over let's hit the road!" Iggy said running to the car.

_The Next Day_

Max's POV

It's been exactly two years since he moved. Two years since the day I decided to never reveal my secret. One and a half years from the day everything changed.

I hate it. I hate everything. I hate my life. I hate my secret. I hate myself. I hate _him_. I hate F-no. I can't hate him. I could never hate him. In fact if I'm completely honest with myself I miss him. I need him. I miss-no, I need my best friend. Then again when am I ever honest with myself?

"Max?" a sweet young girl's voice asks. "Yes, sweetie. What is it?" I asked opening up the door to see my little sister Angel. "I just wanted to know if you could take Gazzy and me to the park?" she asked well, angelically. Angel was the sweetest girl I know. She had curly blonde hair and bright sky blue eyes just like her brother. Gazzy was exactly like her in looks but in personality he was a mischievous little troublemaker. I couldn't ask for better adoptive siblings.

"Sure, sweetie" I said smiling. Angel and Gazzy were the only people who say this side of me anymore. Only they got to see the caring, kind, and warm side.

I pulled on my dark blue jacket, phone and keys and ran downstairs where Gazzy and Angel were waiting. We walked out of the house not bothering to tell Jeb. It's not like he would actually care or be around anyway.

We walked to the park and I watched Angel and Gazzy race to the swings. I smiled they were so adorable, so sweet, so innocent; and I would protect their innocence even if it will get me kidnapped again.

"Max" Angel yelled laughing. "Are you gonna come play with us?" "Yeah, Max. C'mon" Gazzy said waving me over. I walked over to the swings and started pushing them. "Higher Max, higher!' Angel laughed. I complied and pushed harder. "Look Max I can fly" she giggled. I smiled in response. It's been a longer time since she laughed so much.

We stayed at the park for an hour but decided to walk home when Gazzy claimed he would die if he didn't eat anything soon. I swear all he thinks about is explosives and food.

Once we got home I started on ordering some food. Jeb wasn't home to cook and I couldn't cook to save my life. It's been awhile since we had an actual home cooked meal. I think the last time was with Fang-no. I've got to let him go. He won't come back, he doesn't need you and he can't save you. No one can save you. I repeated the mantra.

"Max!" Angel's voice broke through my thoughts. "Our new neighbors are here!" Oh yeah we were getting new neighbors, I didn't really pay attention though because new people were just people who could be used against me if I got close to them. I wouldn't doom them to a fate like this. Not after Ari. I felt like crying but I was Maximum Ride, and I never cry.

"Max" Angel said pulling on my hand. "C'mon let's go meet them!" Gazzy said grabbing my other hand. "Alright, alright. We'll go," I said smiling down at them. "I wonder if they'll have a girl my age? I hope they do!" she exclaimed babbling on about how they'll go to the mall and become best friends. Who knew a 10 year-old would love clothes so much. "Who cares about malls! I just hope they have a boy!" Gazzy said excitedly continuing on about how they could build a paint bomb together and then put it in the teacher's lounge. At that however, I gave him a small glare.

Angel rang the doorbell as Gazzy looked around trying to seem nonchalant. I could tell they were both nervous and scared. Unlike me they wanted new friends, and they wanted to be accepted. I knew that if we had friends they would just get hurt but I couldn't bring myself to crush their spirits.

"Max" Angel said seriously. "I want you to try to make friends with them. I hate seeing you so lonely.'

"I don't need friends. I have you guys" I responded. I know it bothers them that I'm not like I use to be but I pushed away people so they would get hurt because of me.

"Pretty, please." Angel said giving me bambi eyes.

Don't give in. Don't give in. Don't give-"Oh, ok" I said giving in. If it makes her happy I guess I couldn't try. Maybe these people would be different.

"Hello" a deep voice said. I turned to look at the door. It was a boy who looked to be about my age. Wait! He had dark hair, black eyes, olive skin tones, and dark clothes. It couldn't be. My mind whispered his name, _Fang_. He couldn't be here though. Not after 2 years.

"M-max?" he stammered. That's it. It was Fang. He was back.

* * *

**Yay! Second chapter done!**

**Please Read and Review!**


	3. All Because Of My Secrets

**Third Chapter!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**A/N: I won't be able to update as much for the rest of the week but please be patient.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Fang's POV

I opened the door to my black ducati and took a deep breath. The air was clean and crisp and smelled like lavender. It was just like I remember.

"Fang! Hurry up! Or else Iggy and I are gonna get the best rooms" Nudge yelled. I nodded and headed toward the door on the porch. I quickly ran up the stairs and chose the room with a balcony, near the back.

By the time I fully unpacked and came down my sister had found the pool and my brother found our kitchen. Nudge saw me come down and started gushing about how cool this place. I was smirking at her uncontrollable talking until it wandered to how I needed to wear pink. "Nudge if you turn my clothes pink, I will turn all your clothes puke green and burn your high heels" I said dead serious.

She was about to protest when the doorbell rang. Saved by the bell. I ran over and opened the door. There were 3 people there. The youngest, a girl looked to be about 10 with curly blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The boy, who looked to be her brother, was about 10 with spiky blonde hair and the same bright eyes. Even though those 2 looked like siblings the other girl didn't seem to be related at all. She was beautiful and she had long dirty blonde hair with natural highlights unlike lots of girls I've met. She also had eyes that looked like melted chocolate. They were beautiful and I saw a flicker of…recognition? Who would know me? I mean I really only remembered one person… and that's when it hit me. This beautiful, drop dead gorgeous girl was Max.

"M-max?" I stammered unsure. Wait, did I just stammer? Why was I nervous? It was just Max, my best friend. Nothing to be scared about right?

Her eyes flashed with recognition, surprise, hope, disbelief and…fear? That couldn't be right though. I could understand everything else but not fear. Why would she be afraid of me? The second I saw it though it disappeared just a quick, replaced by a small smile that seemed to light up her face. "Fang. I didn't know you came back," she said curiously.

"Yeah. I just came back today. I was planning on tracking you down tomorrow but it seems you did all my work for me" I replied smiling. I was so happy to see her I can't believe I spoke that much. It feels like an eternity since we've been together but at that moment I felt like we were 13 again and that I never moved.

"Well I'm glad to see you. I know how much you _hate_ work," she laughed. I just shook my head at her joke. The one time I felt like blowing off homework and basketball practice because I was tired and she never let me live it down.

"Well since you already know me; I'll introduce you to my adoptive siblings who you may or may not remember" she teased. "This is Gazzy, my hyper pyro" she pushed the blonde boy forward. He grinned at me then looked down sheepishly, probably remembering the time he and Iggy blew a whole in my backyard. "And this is Angel" she pushed the little girl forward. I remember her now; she was the sweetest little girl I ever knew. She was just like her name said, angelic. I looked over the three of them and everything seemed like how I remember except I felt like something or rather someone was missing. The question though, is who was missing?

Nudge popped up before I could ponder it any longer though. She took one look at them and shrieked, "Angel!" 'Here comes the Nudge channel' I thought. "ZOMG! Angel! Max! Gazzy! How are you guys? I've missed you all so much. I was so excited when I heard we were moving back. I mean I missed you all so much! Fang was so sad when we left. I mean I was too but he was the saddest. Oh and Iggy was really sad too. I mean Fang was so sad he like stopped talking like completely! Well he didn't talk much to begin with but it was like even worse! How can someone live without talking? I just love talking. If I couldn't talk I would die because what's better than saying what you're thinking? If you don't say anything then why even think! Talking is a form of expression and I have a lot to express. Like how I think your shoes are so cute! Angel where did you get them? They're pink with white hearts and sparkles and there are just so awes-" she was cut off by Iggy's hand. "Nudge I know that your excited but please don't talk our ears off" he said mock serious. She looked down blushing, mumbling an apology.

I looked over at Max. She had an extremely amused face on. It appears she was the only one besides Iggy and I who thought it was fun. Angel looked like she had found her long lost sister, while Gazzy just looked stunned.

"It's nice to see you too, Nudge. We missed you too. I agree that talking is a very important form of expression. And thank you. Max got them for me for my birthday last year" she said trying to answer all of her questions. Nudge nodded rapidly and ushered them into the house.

Max's POV

Hearing Nudge's rant made me smile. I remembered the Nudge channel and her lovable but constant talk. It was good to see all of them but I was slightly upset. Of all the people our neighbors could be it just had to I definitely couldn't ignore them. They were like family to me but I couldn't stand to see them hurt. I really want to push them away, but I know I couldn't bring myself to hurt them. Hurting them would be like hurting Angel or Gazzy and that was one of the things I vowed never to do again.

She ushered us inside their house. It was beautiful. It had wide, tall, open spaces with sunlight flittering through their wide, floor-length windows. I felt like I entered a whole different dimension. Everything in here was glowing with love and warmth. It was so different and yet, so similar to my house. Structurally it could almost be it's twin but unlike here everything felt cold and empty. Is this what a real home feels like? I haven't felt anything like this in 2 years.

We ended up following them to the living room where Angel and Gazzy took the loveseat while I sat on the floor in front of them. Fang sat down on the recliner while Iggy and Nudge sunk in to their beanbag chairs. Everyone was silent while we each looked over each other. I noticed that Nudge had become even more beautiful and stylish these past 2 years. I also saw that Iggy had become taller, more muscular and overall more handsome. Noticing how much both of them changed I turned my gaze on Fang. He was definitely taller and he most certainly had become much more handsome. He had lean, attractive muscle and he was totally rocking the dark and mysterious look. Even after all these years I still found it hard to believe that Iggy and Fang were twins. Where Iggy is pale with spiky blonde hair, the tips dyed to match his blue eyes; Fang is olive skinned with hair as black as his obsidian eyes. The only thing they possibly had in common was their height.

After we had finished surveying the others we split off it to our own conversations. Nudge and Angel's about fashion, Iggy and Gazzy's about explosives, I would have to watch them closely after this, and me and Fang's about everything and anything. I found out so much about his life in Flarewire, Florida. Apparently he had a stalker, some girl named Lissa, and he was MVP for his school basketball and soccer team. I was happy for him. His life seems so happy now. I can tell because this is the most he's spoken. EVER. He tried to get me to talk about what happened here but I either changed the subject or spit out a few vague pieces of information. I felt bad about telling him but I wanted him to be safe. I needed him to be safe.

I looked up at the clock at for the first time noticed how late it was. It was 7:30! We came over at 4:00! I looked apologetically at Fang but told him "I have to go."

"If I don't leave now you'll get bored with me" I said winking at him.

"I could never get bored with you Max. We're best friends after all" he said getting up.

"Of course. But Fang I think Nudge is rubbing off on you. This is the most I've heard you say ever," I laughed. I was still his best friend? Really? He didn't want someone else? I was shocked. I was important to someone other than family. Well I guess I could consider Fang family. I didn't want to jinx my luck. He smiled at my comment. A true smile too. It was brilliant and it seemed to light up the room. I really did miss him. I guess I'll admit this one thing to myself, I was extremely happy to see him again. I just hope he'll stay this time.

Once we found Angel and Gazzy, we walked to the door. I was just about to open the door when I was enveloped in a group hug. I froze but then allowed myself another small smile, and returned the hug. After that I lead Angel and Gazzy home to get a good night's sleep.

However a good night's sleep was not what I got. I dreamt of that my personal nightmare; I dreamt of Ari.

_I was walking home with Ari when I felt hands grab me from behind. I struggled but they were much stronger than me. I felt a piece of cloth being placed over my mouth and smelled chloroform and then I passed out. _

_ I woke up in a dark, cold place. I looked around trying to see something, anything. My eyes landed on a beam of light coming from a boarded up window. Due to this small amount of life I saw someone slumped over. Dread filled my stomach, it was Ari. My sweet little brother. _

_ I moved over to him. Which was quite a feat considering my hands and feet were bound. I nudged him with my shoulder. He didn't wake up. I was getting scared. I tried to find something to cut his ropes. I looked behind me and saw something glinting in the darkness. It was a piece of glass. I picked it up in my bound hands, ignoring the fact that it was cutting into my hands. _

_ I quickly sawed my way through my ropes tied around my hands, and then I got started on the ones around my Once I unbound I ran over to Ari. I quickly sawed through his ropes before trying to wake him. He woke up a bit but was still groggy. I started making my way to the door when we were surrounded. I tried to fight them off but unlike in reality they were too strong for me. They surrounded Ari and me though I tried to fight them off. They were taking turns punching and kicking us until Ari passed out. _

_ No! This couldn't happen, not Ari. Not him. He was only seven. He was just a baby. I saw one of them pull out a knife. He was cackling manically, and then I knew what he would do. He stabbed Ari seven times. He killed him. My baby. They killed him! _

_ I saw red. I couldn't think straight. I grabbed my piece of glass and ran at them. I stabbed about nine of them before the rest got the idea to run. However there was one I couldn't let run. I looked at the people running away until I saw him. I ran at the man who killed Ari. I tackled him and I stabbed him over and over again. I killed him because he killed Ari. _

_ When I finally came to my senses I was drenched in blood. I looked for cuts on my body but I only found a few. Most of the blood wasn't mine. I shakily got off then body and made my way to Ari. _

_ On my way to him I saw my reflection in mirror on the floor. My hair was streaked with blood, my clothes were torn, my skin cover in blood and the scariest of all my eyes weren't their normal brown they were a bright bloody red. I looked like a demon._

I jolted straight out of bed. Cold sweet coated my body. I felt my arms and looked around. I wasn't back in the warehouse and I wasn't covered in blood. It was just a dream or at least part of it.

I thought back to my dream. I really did get kidnapped and I really did get beat up and I really did kill that man. Everything was the same except for one little fact. Ari didn't die. I called the police and I got him to the hospital and to this day he's been in a coma.

It's been one and a half years since that day. The police said it was just a random kidnapping, yeah right. 1) Since when were kidnappings random? 2) I already know who kidnapped me and why. Well I don't specifically know who wants me but I definitely know why. They want me because of my secrets.

These secrets could get me killed. It was the one I have been caring since I was 5, when I witnessed a murder. However that wasn't the only thing that happened. I was kidnapped and brought to a secret facility hidden in the Colorado Mountains. There they gave me wings. Yes, that's right. Actual wings. I was kept there for an entire month. I underwent numerous extremely painful and scarring tests. Each test was more terrifying than the rest but I couldn't stay there. So once I had enough strength I escaped and burned the place to the ground. That way it's hard to find me. I know I should probably run away but I need to watch over Angel and Gazzy. I need to protect them if only so that the can be happy.

I've given up on happiness for myself because I'm a monster. Monsters don't deserve happiness.

* * *

**Wow. Okay that was a little angsty. **

**I know a lot of you were wishing Ari was dead but he's not. There's a reason for that though. **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	4. The Unexpected

**A/N: Thank You so much to everyone who reviewed! Thanks also to everyone who read!**

**This is the 4th chapter!**

**To River-Fiona-Barrels-Me: Thanks so much! I wasn't sure how everyone would take that but you made me happy about my decision.**

**To bookworm: Will Fang get wings? Maybe. You'll just have to find out.**

**To ellabella89: Yes Max does believe her secrets would/ could get them killed. EVen if they are strong, they can still be hurt, tortured, killed and so much more. If they ever had to go through that she wouldn't be able to forgive herself and she'd continue to wonder if it was all her fault.**

**To FallenSnowAngel5297: Gazzy and Angel's parents were killed in a car accident when they were 2. They were in an orphanage for awhile before Max's mom adopted them. Max's mom wasn't Dr. M and she died giving birth to Ari.**

**To kiki1607:Thanks! Max wasn't questioned about the guy she killed because one of the people who ran away actually hid behind a crate thing and once she went to Ari dragged the dead body away.**

**Thanks so much for your support it's awesome!**

* * *

Max's POV

After that nightmare I couldn't sleep. I was awake since 3 a.m. so after two hours of lying awake I decided to go for a fly. I know it was risky but I really need to be away, at least for a little bit.

I quickly go out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a black ribbed tank top with slits in it for my wings. Once I was suitably dressed, I leapt out of my open window and spread my wings.

The feeling of flying was indescribable. This feeling is like the happiest feeling you've ever felt times 1000. When I'm flying like this I pity the people on the ground. Up here I feel invincible, unbreakable, free, safe.

I spent an hour laughing, dive-bombing and letting lose. Once I felt more stable I flew back to the house. I came through my bedroom window and landed on my bed so I wouldn't wake anyone. I quickly grabbed a new pair of clothes and headed to the shower.

Once I was clean, and dressed I woke Angel and Gazzy for breakfast. Angel as expected woke up on the first call but Gazzy took a few more minutes….and a bucket of ice cold water. That boy sleeps like a log.

We ate our breakfast and I drove them to school. Technically I was only 15 but I will be 16 in 4 and half months and besides the school was only a 40-minute walk away, no one would catch me. I was about to leave when I saw Fang, Iggy, and Nudge heading out the door. Fighting off the urge to keep my precious reputation in tact and keep them safe I did the neighborliest thing ever: I offered to drive them.

Fang nodded and hopped into the passenger seat while Nudge and Angel sat in the front of the back seat. Iggy and Gazzy sat in the back of the back seat. Yes, I know it sound weird but this was a custom made design. So technically I only had 2 rows of seats but I had 6 seats, even if the last 2 seats were in the trunk.

First we drove Nudge, Gazzy and Angel to the Elementary/Middle School Building. I was going to show Nudge where the office was but I realized that 1) Fang should know where the office is and 2) if I took Fang with me I would be leaving Iggy alone, in my car. Not a good idea. So I grabbed everyone and sent Angel and Gazzy off to their friends, whilst I brought Fang, Iggy and Nudge to the office. Needless to say we were stared at. Mostly because they were new kids and then some of it was that 3 juniors were escorting an 8th grader to the office.

"Hey !" I said bursting through the doors. A kind lady about 40 looked up, "Max! It's so good to see you Hun. Now what can I do for you? Unless of course Gabriel did something again?" she asked. I laughed; I couldn't believe how many times I've waited in this office to speak to the principal about Gazzy. "No, no. I was just showing someone to the office," I said gesturing to Nudge. "Oh! I'm sorry Hun. I didn't see you there. So you're Max's friend? I'm sure you'll have lots of fun here. Now please tell me your name and I'll get you all set up," she said with a kind smile. Wait friend? Was Nudge my friend? I mean yeah I love hanging out with her but what if she gets hurt? What if I hurt her? I really wanted Nudge to be my friend, but she was also my neighbor. She would get hurt anyway but I guess maybe I could have a friend or three this time. I guess Nudge was my friend, maybe; maybe I could protect her this time.

"Hi! My name's Monique Venom. I'm in the 8th grade even though I'm just 12. Do you really think I'll fit in? I hope I make a lot of friends! Oh I almost forgot! You can call me Nudge! I know it's weird but I like love my nickname! I also lo-" her monologue was cut off by my hand. "This is Monique Venom. She prefers to be called Nudge," I said to the slightly dazed secretary. nodded and typed away. Once she found Nudge's schedule she printed it out and handed it to her. "Your schedule, locker number and locker combination" she said with a smile. "Nudge do you need me to show you where everything is?" I asked. "No thanks Max! I wanna find by myself besides maybe I'll meet some new friends!" she replied optimistically. "Ok. But remember no matter what just be yourself and hold your head up high. And if anyone bothers you, Fang, Iggy and I will beat them up" I said patting her on the head. Then she did something that surprised me; she hugged me. I stayed stunned a bit until I returned her hug. She then turned to Fang and gave him a hug and after him Iggy got the same treatment.

Nudge ran out the door as I looked at the clock. It was 7:20. We needed to be at school in 15 minutes. I grabbed the boy's wrists and pulled them to my car. I pulled out of the parking lot as fast as I could and not run someone over. During the 10 minute drive over I warned Fang and Iggy. "Just so you know. I'm not really well liked at school, especially by the pops. So if you care about your rep you'll stay away. I'm also the badass, loner" I said evenly. Why did I say that? Why! We could've been friend! For once I could've had friends. You didn't want them to be hurt. You want them to be free, a little voice in my head said. I was so busy yelling at myself in my head that I almost missed what Iggy said, "You're our friend Max. We'll stick with you no matter what." Fang nodded his head in agreement. I was a little stunned. Why would they want to be friends with a monster like me?

Fang's POV

I was stunned. Who wouldn't like Max? She was nice, caring, loving, sweet, strong, beautiful, and wonderful and so much more. Wait! Umm… I…uh just forget that last part. Anyway the point was, Max was cool. She was nice and awesome. I was about to tell her we were her friends when Iggy took the words right out of my mouth, "You're our friend Max. We'll stick with you no matter what." I just nodded in agreement. Iggy and I both agreed that Max was way cool and way awesomer than any other girl we met. She was stunned for a bit before she gave us her breath-taking smile. Wow. Wait. Breath-taking? Where did that come from? Forget I said that.

Anyway we drove in a comfortable silence until we reached Evertree. Once Max parked at school we grabbed our bags and headed to the office. As we were walking I noticed a lot of people staring at us. Most of the guys were drooling over Max. While most of the girls were eying us in a really creepy manner, like Lissa. I had to suppress a shudder there; I still remember her following me. Anyway, I had to force myself not to notice or glare at anyone. I mean sure. Max looked beautiful in her black skinny jeans with a red tank top and red and black arm gloves.

We walked into the office and the lady talking on her phone just glanced at us. "Nicolas and Jeffery Venom" I said calmly. She typed it in and hanged us our stuff. "C'mon. I'll show you where you're stuff is" Max said opening the door. We walked down the hall and took to lefts getting the same looks that we got outside. "Your lockers are right next to each other and right next to mine," she said. I looked down at my paper and sure enough she was right. How did she know? She never even saw our papers.

"How-" Iggy started.

"Did I know where your lockers were? Well, I'm awesome and I was assigned as your 'helper' so they told me yesterday. I just didn't know your names," she said smiling. Wow. Her smile was beautiful. I mean it was bright. I didn't say beautiful. Nope, I didn't.

Iggy and I just nodded in understanding. That explained a lot. "Oh and you guys have every class with me too" she said heading down a corridor. We followed her through a few turns until I realized that the hall was clear. "It's clear," I stated. "Yeah. They're all in class, our school is kind of strict on who's in the hall during class" she said evenly. "There are ways to get around that though," she said laughing a little bitterly. What was with the laugh? She shook her head and headed to a closet. She opened the door and then went to the back of the closet. She moved a few things then knocked on the door 4 times and it did something unexpected. It opened! How? Normal closets don't open up to a corridor hidden in a closet. She walked into the closet and turned to us. "Aren't you coming?" she asked. Iggy and I stared numbly for a while before following her. We walked down the corridor then took 3 lefts going up and down 6 flights of stairs. We ended up at dead end; until she knocked 7 times on it opening the door into another supply closet. She opened the door and I realized that in the 5 minutes of being there we had gotten all the way to the separate building. I was stunned. How did she know it would work? More important, how did she know this was there? We walked to our class but before we walked in she said, "You have to promise to never ever tell anyone about that." I wanted to ask why but the look on her face was absolutely serious, like this was about life or death. So I nodded and a moment later Iggy did too.

She looked us both in the eye and once she was satisfied with our promise she opened the door giving us a sympathetic look and said "Welcome to Evertree, where nothing is as it seems." I was a little confused but I walked into the class nonetheless.

* * *

**Why is nothing at Evertree as it seems? Why did Max make them promise not to tell? Where did the cool passage ways come from? Why am I asking you these questions? Is anything in this chapter important?**

**I will not answer questions 1-4. I will answer question 5, because yes this chapter is important and will play a big part later in the story.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Attention All Stalkers: Back Off!

**I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in a long time! I have a lot of excuses but I'm sure you don't want to hear them. Thanks so much to everyone who reads this and reviews! I love you all so much!**

**To Lundybundy15: Sorry for killing you! Lol!**

**To : Evertree is the name of their high school. Everwild is the name of the town.**

**To Death Waters: Fang already having wings would be cliche. So he doesn't already have wings.**

**To kiki1607: Yes the hallways are funny. Their part is important.**

**To FallenSnowAngel5297: You'll have to wait and find out.**

**Thanks so much to Water of Silver, Lundybundy15, River-Fiona-Barrels-Me, Midnyt, , Death Waters, kiki1607 and FallenSnowAngel5297 for reviewing! I love you guys so much!**

**A/N: I (sadly) don't own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

Max's POV

"Maximum Ride you are 2 minutes late! Do you want to give me your excuse and then go to Mr. Filowitz's office or just go to Mr. Filowitz's now?" my Homeroom teacher (and my Science) asked smirking. He is such a self-righteous, annoying, irritating head case. He always think he's students namely me are below him. Yeah right. Usually I'm late on purpose so I miss this class or I pretend to go to Mr. F's then ditch first and second. He loves to "send" me to the office. Not like I ever go but he doesn't have to know that.

"Actually I have a very good reason for being late," I said smirking.

"And what would that be?" he asks incredulously. Oh boy, this was gonna be good. The one thing he hates more than me, and not making a good impression on parents is not making a good impression on new students. He believes all of the students like him. We don't, but I'm the only one who makes no secret of it.

"The reason why I'm late is because of these," I said stepping away from the door revealing a very unimpressed Fang and Iggy. I wait for a heartbeat then turn to Mr. Abrosary. His face is so red a fresh blood would be jealous. He opens and closes his mouth like a fish before glaring at me. "And these would be?" he asks trying to save his "dignity". My smirk grows even more. "These are people. New students to be precise and I'm they're guide." Oh boy, I am evil. Just look at his face it's even more red; if that's possible. He glared at me once again before turning to Fang and Iggy. He was about to tell them to come in but Fang caught on to my game and stepped in before he could say anything. Iggy followed once he got what I was doing.

Mr. Abrosary noticed this and glared at them then me. I just raised my eyebrows in response. He got angrier and turned to the class, "Well class it seems Maximum has brought us some new students." Once those words slipped from this mouth all eyes turned to Fang and Iggy. Several of the girls started whispering excitedly and some of the boys looked them over assessing them. The rest of the girls just stared then flipped out their phones and started texting like mad. I laughed on the inside at their reactions.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mr. A open his mouth to tell me to go my desk but I started walking to my desk knowing I won this fight. Once I was in the safety of the back left corner desk I finally allowed myself a small smile. It was only 8:40 and it was the most fun I've had in months. I can't wait till third period.

Fang's POV

I watched as Max made her way to her seat. I was about to turn away when I saw a smile grace her face. It was small but it made the world seem brighter. Whoa! Not another chick flick moment! I've got to chill out. Max is just a girl. A super beautiful, funny, charming, ki-oh god! Not again!

After I cleared Max from most of thoughts I tuned in to the teacher. It seems the Max's dislike for him is mutual. Oh well it was fun making him so red. " Now that all of you are calm these boys can introduce themselves to us" he said with a smile. I guess he was trying to get back into my favor. Why, I have no idea but oh well. I guess he wanted us to introduce ourselves and give him our life story. Not gonna happen dude.

Iggy sensed my resolve and started talking. "My name is Iggy Venom. This is my twin Fang," he said waving. I nodded and headed to the open seat next to Max. I was already in my seat when our teacher said, "That's it? Why don't you tell us more about yourselves?" He definitely wanted my life story. Since he clearly wasn't gonna take no for an answer I said, "What are you? A stalker?" Iggy burst out laughing from his seat in front of mine and I swear I saw Max smile a little at that. He just stood there shocked. Yeah well there is no way he's becoming my stalker.

He turned bright red again and returned to talking about announcements. He droned on for about an hour before beginning on Science. I already knew this so I didn't bother to pay attention. I could tell Iggy and Max weren't either. In fact I think the only reason Iggy was hunched over his notebook was because he was working on something. I better watch him. I looked over at Max and saw she was observing everyone and looked deep in thought. I wonder what she's thinking about?

I just stayed there looking at Max. I never noticed how much she changed. Her body looked toned, strong and soft. Her outfit showed off her muscles and made her eyes stand out. Her eyes looked like warm melted chocolate but deep inside they seemed to be cover by a layer of pure ice. It was cold and distant. When did her eyes become like that? What happen to make her this way?

So many questions were going through my head; but the most prominent was what happened while I was gone?

Max's POV

Class was boring so I tuned out. It's not like I didn't already know any of this. I never really did pay attention during this class.

It's not like anything in this class could save me. It might help me get a job and some stability but it couldn't help me make the right decisions. It couldn't help me make the right sacrifices that would save them or keep them safe. I couldn't even do that right. I could've put Angel and Gazzy into foster care. I didn't though. I kept telling myself it was to keep them safe from abusive homes and from getting hurt while I wasn't there to protect them. I keep telling myself that but I know that I just want to keep them next to me. As sappy as this sounds I would die if they got hurt. I couldn't stand to see any of them get hurt like… like Ari. It was bad enough when they got taken at night 3 months ago. I guess it could have been worse though. They weren't hurt and all of their traumatic memories were erased. Now they can't remember any of their sadness or fear.

Is that wrong to think? Am I being selfish or cruel? Someone please tell me. I need to know.

I stayed in that frame of mind for a little while longer before changing gears. I began to think of Nudge, Iggy and…Fang. I began to regret my lapse in judgment. I didn't think about them. I brought them into my world. They don't know the danger anymore. They're part of this cruel game now. I can't undo my decision though, so I'll do the next best thing. I'll protect them. I'll protect them with my life, just like Angel, Gazzy and…Ari. It hurt to think his name. It hurt so much. The pain is a reminder though; it's a reminder of my carelessness. Now I'm always on guard. No matter what.

Maybe now Angel and Gazzy will have a friend. Where does that leave Fang though? Is he my friend? Is it even possible for me to have a friend? What is he? He could be my friend but can someone so amazing, funny, charming, handsome, kind-wait…I…I didn't think any of that. Just forget that last part. Fang is just cool and nice. He's just a boy, just a handsome, sweet and kind boy. I did it again didn't I? Just forget I ever thought any of that because he's just cool. He's just Fang and he's my…friend? I guess. Oh well, it could be a possibility. I continued on that line of thought till I decided it was much to complicated to be thought about so early in the morning.

* * *

Finally! Class is over! I stayed in my own mind for the entire two class periods. Whatever, not like I actually care about Mr. A's class.

I gathered m stuff and walked to the door and waited, knowing Mr. A was gonna talk to Fang and Iggy and then give them some work. I saw Fang and Iggy talk and receive work just like I predicted. They were walking over to me when I saw Brigid walk up to them.

Fang's POV

Iggy and I were walking to Max when some girl walked in front of me. She had dyed red hair and greenish eyes and way to much make up on. I hope she doesn't hit on me.

"Hi. I'm Brigid. Since you guys are new do you have a guide?" she asked trying to sound seductive. Wow. She was hitting on me. I guess I didn't get my wish. It took a few moments for her words to sink through. A guide? Wasn't she listening? Max is our guide.

Iggy sensed my reluctance so he saved me by saying "I know you don't want to help us around and we already have a guide. So creepy disturbing stalker chick BACK OFF."

Wow. I guess she creeped Iggy out more than I thought. It was probably the red hair. Lissa had red hair and for a while she was stalking Iggy and putting notes in his locker and transferring to his classes. It was way worse for him. She just followed me home and through the halls. Once she fallowed him into the bathroom I think. Creepy doesn't even describe it.

We turned away from the stunned girl and walked over to Max, who was laughing softly at Iggy's words. Once she was done she looked up at us and asked, "Bad experience with stalkers?" "You have no idea chica," Iggy said draping his arm around her. I smirked at his actions as he dragged me under his other arm.

Max's POV

That was so funny! I thought, as I walked down the hall with Fang and Iggy. When Iggy first draped his arm around my shoulder I tensed. I had to fight off the insane urge to flip him over my shoulder and tie his hands up. I held it off with reminding myself that he was a friend and that if I got sent to juvie the people I needed to protect would become unprotected. Those thoughts held off my instincts. However I was still very wary. I wasn't prepared for physical contact but I should have been.

We continued to walk down the hallway when I heard a faint clicking sound behind me. I turned and saw Brigid running to her next class in a huff. Seeing her figure reminded me of Iggy's word and I almost started laughing all over again. They thought she was crazy? I looked around for my own stalkers. I only saw a glimpse of one; thankfully it was the harmless one. I guess everyone has creepy disturbing stalkers.

* * *

**Poor Iggy got stalked. **

**Did Max just imply she has more than one stalkers? Who are Max's stalkers? Why does Mr. A hate Max? Why does Mr.A love for people to like him? What's up with all the stalkers? Who isn't getting a stalker? Is this chapter in any way important? **

**Questions 1-7 are refusing to talk to anyone about their significant others (aka their answers) so I will not push them. However question 8 wants to say a few thing about her significant other. **

**Question 8: Well, my answer likes long walks on the beach and paint-balling and told me to tell you: Yes. This chapter is important. What it is though she says not to tell. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Phoenixs and the Deck

**Wooo! Chapter 6! Longest Chapter Ever! **

**To Midnyt: Lissa stalked Iggy and then stalked Fang. She's super creepy!**

**To Lundybundy15: Cool! LOL! That's funny! You are such a loyal reviewer thank you!**

**Thanks to: conti siegel, River-Fiona-Barrels-Me , wolflover777, Call Me Bitter, You guys are awesome! Thanks so much! I Love You All!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**I hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Maximum Ride, Harry Potter, Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield, Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, iPods, or Phoenixs. I wish though, (for all of them!)**

* * *

Max's POV

After Iggy's unfortunate encounter with Brigid, hereby know as crazy stalker chick, we walked to AP English. "Hey! Maxilicious! Why don't you sit by me for once" Trainer White asked from his seat. Trainer was supposedly the hottest guy in school because of his dirty blonde hair, that was always messed up and his green eyes that "sparkled like diamonds", I do not think that I overheard some girl saying that. To me he's just some egotistical jerk who happens to be "desperately in love with me", his words not mine. He really just wants to brag to everyone the "White, I've told you 47 times this month HELL NO! If my answer has changed since then I would spray paint my hair pink" I glared in response. Everyone laughed, well Fang smirked but I guess that counts. I roll my eyes and walk up the teacher's desk. "Hey, Mrs. H. I have the new kids with me" I said motioning said new kids over. "Ah, Thank you Miss Ride, you can go back to your seat and finish whatever you were doing yesterday," she said giving me a knowing look. I gave her a small smile, "What can I say. I mean you're an awesome teacher but I only need to hear it once to understand." She shook her head at me and turned towards Fang and Iggy, "Welcome to Evertree, I'm Mrs. Harumita I'll be your English teacher and I believe you have already learned this chapter so for now you can go in the back and do whatever like Max."

I lead them to the back and grabbed 2 seats. As the rest of the class began to read I pulled out my iPod and hit shuffle. The two boys grabbed theirs and did the same. That was when I took out my sketchbook and lost myself in the music while letting my creative side loose.

_La-la-la-la-la la _

_La la la la-la la la la _

_[repeat]_

_Everyday I fight for all my future somethings _

_A thousand little wars I have to choose between _

Don't I know it. So many decisions. I only want to protect them.

_I could spend a lifetime earning things I don't need _

_That's like chasing rainbows and coming home empty _

I keep doing that….How foolish. Can I get any stupider? Someone like me can't catch rainbows.

_And if you strip me, strip it all away _

_If you strip me, what would you find?_

What would you find? Is there anything to find?

_If you strip me, strip it all away _

_I'll be alright _

But will I? Can I?

_Take what you want steal my pride _

_Build me up or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out but I'll just scream _

_I'm only one voice in a million _

_But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that! _

NO! I can't give up. I've got to be strong. I have to-no I will survive.

_I don't need a microphone yeah _

_To say what I've been thinking _

_My heart is like a loudspeaker _

_That's always on eleven _

Well maybe not my heart….

_And if you strip me, strip it all away _

_If you strip me, what would you find? _

_If you strip me, strip it all away _

_I'm still the same _

I'm still unbreakable.

_Take what you want steal my pride _

_Build me up or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out but I'll just scream _

_I'm only one voice in a million _

_But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that! _

I'm strong. I can survive. I will save them.

_Cause when it all boils down at the end of the day _

_It's what you do and say that makes you who you are _

I'll sacrifice myself. I'll save them. I'll be their guardian angel.

_Makes you think about, think about it doesn't it _

_Sometimes all it takes is one voice _

_Take what you want steal my pride _

_Build me up or cut me down to size _

_Shut me out but I'll just scream _

_I'm only one voice in a million _

_But you ain't taking that from me (oh ooh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that from me (oh oh) _

_You ain't taking that! _

_[repeat]_

No one can stop me. No one.

The song ended. I looked at my drawing for the first time. It was a phoenix rising from the flames. I smiled, the mythical beast that rises from it's own ashes; at least that's what the Western version is. If I could have chosen my wings I would have liked to have Phoenix wings. So that I could rise from the destruction I reek. I started at it for a moment longer before flipping the page. That's not for me, I must endure and rise not fall and rise.

Fang's POV

I watch Max smile bitterly at a page of her sketchbook. That look was one filled with countless pain and torture but something shone bright underneath it all strength, the kind that comes with seeing the horrors of humanity and overcoming the insanity that follows it. She places her pencil back to the paper and I take that as my cue to go back to my own.

I hit play and turn to my own drawing.

_When I was a young boy_

_My father took me into the city _

_To see a marching band _

_He said, "Son, when you grow up _

_Would you be the savior of the broken _

_The beaten and the damned? _

For some reason I saw Max's face twisted into that smile. If it's for her, of course.

_He said, "Will you defeat them _

_Your demons and all the non-believers _

I saw images of my family, my friends all being destroyed. To protect them, I will.

_The plans that they have made? _

_Because one day, I'll leave you _

_A phantom to lead you in the summer _

_To join the Black Parade" _

_Sometimes I get the feeling _

_She's watching over me_

_And other times I feel like I should go_

_And through it all, the rise and fall _

_The bodies in the streets _

_And when you're gone we want you all to know _

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on_

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me _

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on _

_And in my heart, I can't contain it _

_The anthem won't explain it _

I hear a young boy's voice, "Forever. Always. You'll never have to be alone."

_And while that sends you reeling _

_From decimated dreams _

_Your misery and hate will kill us all _

_So paint it black and take it back _

_Let's shout out loud and clear _

_Do you fight it to the end? _

"I will protect you. Forever."

_We hear the call to carry on, we'll carry on _

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me _

_Your memory will carry on, we'll carry on _

_And though you're broken and defeated _

_You're weary widow marches _

I feel a child's arms wrap around my waist. "Thank you," the ghost child whispers in a sweet voice, tears falling silently. That voice, Max.

_On and on we carry through the fears _

_Disappointed faces of your peers _

_Take a look at me_

_'Cause I could not care at all _

_Do or die, you'll never make me _

_Because the world will never take my heart _

_Though you try, you'll never break me _

"Forever. Right?" she asked fear evident in her voice. "Of course. Forever." I say holding her tight.

_We want it all, we wanna play this part _

_Won't explain or say I'm sorry _

_I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar_

_Give a cheer for all the broken _

_Listen here, because it's only _

_I'm just a man, I'm not a hero_

_Just a boy who wanna sing his song _

That's right. I'm no hero. No savior, what can I do? Does Max even need help?

_Just a man, I'm not a hero _

_I don't care! _

_We'll carry on, we'll carry on _

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me _

_Your memory will carry on, you'll carry on _

_And though you're broken and defeated _

No she does. Even if it's someone to talk to I want to help her…. because…..

_You're weary widow marches on _

_Do or die, you'll never make me _

_Because the world will never take my heart _

She's an old friend…no she's…

_Though you try, you'll never break me_

_We want it all, we wanna play this part _

_(We'll carry on) _

_Do or die, you'll never make me _

_Because the world will never take my heart _

Different. I promised. So she needs me. Right?

_Though you try, you'll never break me _

_We want it all, we wanna play this part_

_(We'll carry on)_

That's right. I'll be her support.

I looked down at my drawing. It was a person holding s sword, protecting 3 small children. The faces weren't done yet, but I saw that the protector had long hair. I was about to turn the page when I noticed I very lightly sketched in a pair of wings. An angel? No. She was more than that.

I flipped my page and turned towards my brother. He was intently scribbling on his paper. I was tempted to look over but decided against it. I don't want to be tied to this one. So, I leaned back and began sketching his face.

Iggy's POV

If I put it over there…..no. They'll just see the wire. Wait! If add….and then…..no. Maybe…yeah. That'll work. Ok, so I flip it left and then up…..behind that …next to that, but far from…Perfect. I looked at my masterpiece, Wednesday is gonna be fun.

Max's POV

"Ok. Now, before I dismiss you guys I have a few announcements to make. First, the freshmen are not toys. So do not try to hug them to death. Second, Homecoming is in 1 month. So don't forget to buy a ticket! And lastly, homecoming nominations will be taken during 3rd period and during 5th period all the nominees will be announced. Class dismissed," Mrs. H said, collecting her papers. Suddenly the room erupted in a flurry of squeals and talking. All this over homecoming nominations? Well I can't wait to see who gets nominated.

"Why is everyone giggling?" Iggy asks, looking around the room. "It's the homecoming nominations. We have 4 categories, unlike other schools. The first group is the Royals; there's a king, a queen, a high princess, and a high prince. Next are the Knights; there is the knight of Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds and Spades. The 3rd group is the Court; there's a duchess of Hearts, Clubs, Diamonds and Spades. The last group is the Variables; there are 2 aces and 2 jokers, no one knows which house they go to until the day of announcement and no one knows whose in the running until they are announced with the rest of the Deck," I respond in monotone grabbing my bags.

"Wow. Why the Deck and what's so special about the title?" Iggy asks still confused.

"Well, first each position only gets 3 nominations and unlike most schools, each title lasts for the entire year until Prom, where all positions are dissolved. Also, each student is placed in a house, expect for the Royals and whichever house gets the most points by the end of the year gets Hot-Tub privileges. The Hot-Tub is a huge heated pool in the school but no one knows where it is, but each year the winning team gets a clue."

"That's AWESOME!" Iggy yells.

"Points?" Fang asks.

"Yeah. Each house gets points based on how everyone performs and how each team does during the Games. Which also reminds me, all members of the Deck must attend every game and event. They can't give away their title and all members need to participate. It's not as great as it sounds. It's like a spin off of Harry Potter." I said discreetly checking the area.

I could tell they were going to ask me another question but I hurried us to our next class. I got the feeling that the Deck was gonna become a huge part of my year, but I'd have to be nominated to be part of it. I'm definitely not gonna be nominated. I can't be, I'd be an open target and so would the others.

* * *

**Thank You for Reading! Also Please Review! Seriously!**

**Also look at my Profile, because I have some pics up there! So Look!**

**Reviews+Me=Happy! or Faster Updates. **


End file.
